La Misión de Caroline: A La Caza Del Champú
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Caroline se queda sin champú y va a la busca de este. ¿Cómo acabará su misión?


STEROLINE.

Caroline se metió en la bañera llena de agua hasta el cuello. Apoyó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, relajándose después de una larga semana. Se encontraba en el baño de su nueva habitación, en la casa de Stefan y Damon. Desde que Liz murió, la chica pasaba allí los fines de semana. No podía soportar volver a su casa. Eran demasiados recuerdos que en aquellos momentos tan recientes no podría soportar.  
La rubia sacó el brazo de la bañera, en busca del champú. Su mano rozó algunas sales y varios tipos de geles, pero ni rastro del champú. Abrió los ojos y frunció los labios mientras miraba al techo.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando –dijo, lanzando un suspiro. Salió rápidamente del agua y se colocó una toalla en torno al cuerpo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse unas zapatillas para no mojar el suelo. Stefan era tan blando que le perdonaba cualquier desliz y a decir verdad, eran demasiados considerando lo torpe que estaba últimamente.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y asomó la cabeza al pasillo, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa. Pudo escuchar a Damon y a Elena discutiendo en el salón, seguramente sobre el peligro que suponía Kai y sobre cómo recuperarían a Bonnie. Ella había estado investigando acerca de eso con Stefan la última semana, y ahora era el turno de ellos.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio de Stefan, que era el que se encontraba junto al suyo. El chico había insistido en que Caroline durmiera en el de al lado por si necesitaba cualquier cosa. Y ahora mismo la necesitaba: la búsqueda del champú era un tema de vida o muerte tratándose de su pelo.

-¿Stefan? –preguntó Caroline, llamando a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, seguramente se encontraría en la biblioteca o habría salido. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, confirmado que no se encontraba allí.

Antes de ir al baño en busca del champú, se acercó a su cama y se sentó sobre ella mientras observaba las fotografías que había junto a su mesilla de noche. Una de todos juntos en la graduación, otra con Damon la pasada Navidad y otra con ella. Liz se había empeñado en sacarles cientos de fotos mientras cuidaban de ella en casa. No pudo evitar sonreír, aunque sus ojos brillaron a causa de la emoción. Que Stefan tuviera esa fotografía sobre la mesita significaba mucho para ella.  
En la foto, Caroline estaba sentada sobre la pierna de Stefan y el chico rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. Cuando Liz se la hizo, Stefan la había cogido por sorpresa y la había obligado a sentarse así. Parecían una pareja. Caroline volvió a dejar la fotografía, pensativa y preguntándose cómo sería capaz de olvidar sus sentimientos por Stefan e intentar comportarse solo como una amiga. Era difícil viviendo prácticamente en su casa.  
Observó su almohada y se lo imaginó acostado, durmiendo con el brazo por fuera de la cama y con la boca abierta, con expresión inocente. No pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago y negó con la cabeza, tratando de desviar aquellos pensamientos. Se levantó deprisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, pero se detuvo al ver las puertas del armario abiertas. Se dirigió hacia él y cogió una de las camisetas de Stefan. La observó durante unos segundos y luego se la acercó a su cara para aspirar su aroma. Olía demasiado bien. Olía a él.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y Stefan apareció con el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. A Caroline se le resbaló la camiseta entre las manos al verlo pero la agarró justo antes de que cayera al suelo. La chica lo miró sin saber qué decir y Stefan hacía lo mismo, no sabiendo qué hacer.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Stefan con el ceño fruncido cuando vio a Caroline con su camiseta.  
-Eh… Se había caído, la estaba colocando y…

Caroline se fijó en su torso descubierto y desvió la mirada con rapidez. Colocó la camiseta de nuevo en la percha y se dirigió hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero Stefan corrió a velocidad vampiro para cogerla del brazo, intentando contener la risa.

-¿Vas a decirme qué hacías aquí? –le preguntó Stefan con delicadeza.  
-No tengo champú –contestó Caroline rápidamente, tratando de no mirarle.- Esto es tan raro. Mira, no es lo que parece. No soy una loca acosadora, ¿vale? Puede parecerlo porque estoy en tu habitación como una idiota pero no es lo que crees. Además, ¿por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Yo solo estaba…

Stefan le tapó la mano con la boca, riendo. No había nada que le gustara más que ver cómo Caroline sacaba ese lado freak. Caroline lo miró con rabia, pero cuando la mano que le tapaba la boca se deslizó hasta su mejilla para acariciarla, la chica se relajó.

-Entonces, ¿champú? –le preguntó Stefan, mirando sus labios. Caroline asintió.- ¿Nada más?  
-No juegues conmigo, Stefan –le recriminó Caroline, apartando su mano de un empujón. Stefan puso los ojos en blanco. La chica se dirigió al baño y tras unos segundos salió de este con el champú en la mano. Se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta cuando Stefan la abrazó por la cintura a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace mucho.

Stefan la cargó en sus brazos y la miró. Caroline soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Vamos, bájame –le dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos. Stefan negó con la cabeza y la besó. Fue un beso apasionado, un beso que merecía la pena. Caroline pensó que probablemente sería el mejor que le habrían dado en toda su vida. La chica aferró los brazos a su cuello y los dos cayeron sobre la cama. Los dos se hallaban acostados uno frente al otro, sonriendo.  
-Perdóname por haber tardado tanto –le susurró Stefan contra los labios antes de volver a besarla. La cogió de la cintura y la empujó más hacia él para disolver cualquier espacio existente entre los dos. Stefan la miró de nuevo y le acarició la mejilla con su pulgar.  
-Acepto tus disculpas pero tengo que ir a ducharme –le dijo la chica, haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Stefan se lo impidió.  
-Eso puede esperar.

Caroline suspiró, rindiéndose. Stefan le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y Caroline sonrió. Apoyó sus manos contra su pecho desnudo y al notar el tacto de su piel se dio cuenta de que por fin Stefan estaba abriéndose a ella, dejando expuestos sus sentimientos por ella. Nunca antes habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro.

-Entonces… ¿qué me dices de mudarte a esta habitación? –le preguntó Stefan, acariciando su brazo. Caroline sonrió y asintió. Quizá era hora de que viviera por fin su cuento de hadas.


End file.
